Sleepless
by Artist13Namine
Summary: Sora seems to not be able to sleep for sometime now. Could the meeting with Riku after a long period of time, have something to do with it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>"I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Is what remember saying, no, yelling when I found Riku. I felt more emotion for him, when I saw him, then I did with Kairi. I always used to get butterflies around … nothing, those special feeling I had for her… were gone. ... Is it possible… that those feelings I had for Kairi… are now my feeling for Riku?<p>

"WHAT?" I accidently shouted at the sudden realization. I quickly covered my mouth hoping no one would hear me. It's past midnight and I haven't been sleeping a lot because of all this thinking.

"Sora? Is everything alright?" I heard my mom knock from the other side of the door. She hasn't been getting much sleep either. She's too worried about me and that this might be affecting my academics. I tell to not worry, but of course she still does.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, sorry!" I yelled as I laid down.

"Okay, get some sleep honey." I heard say tiredly as she walked away. I felt really guilty for even keeping her up. I mean if I could I would sleep, but I can't. And I don't want to take any pills.

I sighed, as I stared up to the ceiling and then to the sky. I have been worrying everyone about this. Even Riku and Kairi have been constantly asking me what's wrong. How can I tell them what's wrong?

It suddenly hit me, I have to tell Riku. As much as dreaded it. As much as I fear that this might rip our friendship into pieces I have to tell him. Sure I might be depressed for awhile if he rejects me, which will probably happen, but it's better than everyone worrying for something they don't know.

I inhaled deeply, "I have to tell him tomorrow, after school," I whispered. Things might take a turn for the worse, but at least my feelings will not go unnoticed.

For the first time I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sora," Riku waved at me. He was at the front of the school, waiting for me."<p>

"Hey…" I looked down, and slightly blushed. I tried to calm myself down.

"Another sleepless night, I presume?" He asked patting me in the back.

_Please don't do that._ "Kinda. You could say that…" I scratched the back of my head still looking down.

"Oh!" He seemed surprised… I can't really tell his emotion unless I'm looking at him.

"A-are you doing something after school?" I asked. I have to get this off my chest. But right now is the appropriate time.

"Yeah, why?" His voice made him seem concerned.

"I need to talk to you…" I was still looking down. We we're getting close to my class now.

"At our tree?" How is it that he can read my mind? "You're just that easy to read Sora, well anyways bye" He went off into his class, while I was left standing there.

Could it also be possible that he already know what I want to tell him! I was starting to freak out. Soon the bell rang for first class and I ran for it.

* * *

><p>I didn't really pay attention to the teacher; since I was too busy thinking about after school. It's sad because he called me out a few times and the whole class giggled. Yeah that didn't add to the stress at all, I rolled my eyes.<p>

Thanks to my prays, the final day ended. I wasn't too quick to get out of class. I went to my locker to get my things.

"So…?" Roxas was in front of me.

I was pulled back. "R-Roxas… what are you doing here?" He usually stays in Twilight town with Naminé.

"Like I don't get any sleep either. Sora I'm a part of you, as weird as that sounds its true. So you can't really hide anything from me." I hated that _so_ much.

I sighed, "You're right."

"So you're going to tell him?" He asked, one of his eyebrows rising. I nodded.

"Well I wish you luck, man," he put one of his hands on my shoulder. "If you need me to be there with you, just tell me."

I nodded, but took his hand off of my shoulder, "I'm sorry but I need to do this on my own."

He smiled and messed with my hair, "That's the Sora I know. Now go get him!" He waved and dark corridored.

I sighed.

* * *

><p>Soon I was rowing a boat to the island. Well it used to be only Riku and mines. Until Tidus and their gang found out. At the time I was happy! That meant new playmates! But Riku didn't look so happy. Now I kind of wish they never found out.<p>

I was getting closer and closer. Soon I could see Riku waiting on our tree.

I finally docked and started walking to where he was. Well I guess our friend ship ends here….

* * *

><p>"Hey what took you so long?" Riku grinned.<p>

"Sorry, Roxas decided to pay a visit." I sat on the tree.

"That's rare. It must have been serious for him to come."

I nodded.

"Sora what was that you wanted to tell me?"I could hear some worry in his voice.

"I… uh… Riku… I … uh…" I don't think I'm ready for this. I can't say it!

"Yes, Sora? Sora we're best friends, we can tell each other anything. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "Maybe not after this…" I muttered.

"What? Why would you say something like that?" He turned to me. His eyes were filled with hurt. It killed me to see him like that.

I sighed, stood up and looked him in those beautiful eyes of his. "Riku I have feelings for you." I said it! I said!

His eyes widened. I couldn't tell if it was because he was surprised? With fear? With disgust?

"I don't know what these exacts feelings are; if they are love or not. But they're there and I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry this must be awkward. I understand if you no longer want to be friends, or even talk to me anymore." My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't bear to hear his answer.

"Sora… I…" Riku stuttered.

I looked to the ground, how could I look at him when he tells he doesn't feel the same way.

"Sora…" Was he smiling? His voice sounded like he was in relief.

I suddenly felt his nice big arms around me, holding tightly.

I looked up at him, surprised. My eyes were tearing. _Could this actually be happening? Is this really happening?_

He had that big warm smile on him that I love to see. With one of his hands, he lifted up my chin and his face was slowly getting closer to mine. Are eyes began to shut and we felt our breaths closer and closer.

Soon are lips were sealed. _I never wanted to be away from him. I never want to leave. Can I just stay like this forever? _

His lip slowly carcassed my lower lip. I slightly opened my mouth to let his tongue slip in. Instinctly, I played with his, while his played with mine's.

He slowly separated our lips, with only a thin line of drool connecting us. I pouted. I didn't want it to end. He chuckled at the face I made. This only made me pout more.

"So does that mean we're going out now?" Riku asked scratching the back of his head. He looked so cute, and him blushing only added to that cuteness.

"Depends are you asking me out?" I grinned I reached and pecked him on the lips. Sad to say he had to bend down a bit.

He smiled, "I guess someone won't be having anymore restless nights," He pecked my lips too.

"I guess so." I ended the conversation with another romantic makeout session.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First entry on this account! woot! .3. I hope you guys like! :D  
>Please tell me if u see any errors or ways to improve, that will be greatly appreciated!<strong>


End file.
